<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distorted Reality by Hanahakicore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625904">Distorted Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahakicore/pseuds/Hanahakicore'>Hanahakicore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5: Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahakicore/pseuds/Hanahakicore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira accepts Maruki's reality but he feels like something or someone is missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who is he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If you're conflicted, I can give you the reality where you can be truly happy."</em>
</p><p>Kichijoji, a very crowded area with tourists, people shopping, and just killing time. Everyone was busy with their lives, a good thing but it left Akira bored. It wasn't a far or even that expensive of a train ride. He normally only came here occasionally with friends and sometimes to shop.</p><p>He arrived and looked around at the different stores debating on what to do. He's been here a few times with friends but never really by himself. He decided on the cafe they had here, although he literally lived in one they didn't have pastries like this. And Akira, admittingly was having a bit of a sweet craving.</p><p>He started to head over there through the backways, stopping as he heard a faint sound of music. Looking over, he saw a small alleyway. Walking over, he examined a sign in front of one of the storefronts.<em> 'Jazz Club.'</em>  It also read that they had a special drink to help raise.. stamina? Shrugging it off, Akira could now hear the singers voice a little more clearly. <em>Maybe I'll check it out?</em></p><p>He started walking towards the door when a sudden headache came on. <em>Isn't this jazz club nice?"</em>  An unfamiliar voice echoed in his head. <em>Who?</em> He's never even been here before, so why is..? He winced as the voice said something else, <em>"Even aimless chatting can help you realize certain things."</em> This time he could see a glimpse of whomever this was, honey brown hair.. Who..Who is it?</p><p>Sighing, he looked back at the sign door of the Jazz Club, deciding maybe he'd just go back to LeBlanc for the night.</p><p>Upon entering, Sojiro greeted him but his expression quickly grew worried. "Hey are you alright? You look like you're in a lot of pain there." He asked, the concern showing in his tone. Akira looked at him and smiled as he replied, "Yeah I'm fine, just a headache." He decided on it for a moment before then asking "Have I..ever mentioned going to the jazz club with anyone before?" Sojiro looked confused now "The jazz club? I wouldn't be surprised but you haven't said anything to me or Wakaba." Of course not. "I'm probably just tired... I should go to sleep." He walked up to the stairs to the attic and waved to Sojiro.</p><p>_________________</p><p>The next morning, Akira was grateful the headache went away. Getting up, he combed through his hair with his hands and put on some casual clothes for the day. When he walked down the stairs he saw Morgana and Futaba. "Hiiii!!" Futaba greeted him with a big bright smile and a wave. "Good morning." Morgana greeted him as well. Akira smiled and waved back to them, sitting next to her. Sojiro set a cup of coffee in front of him, "I figured you wanted a cup after last night. I hope you slept well." He said politely.<br/>
 <br/>
"Sojiro told me you had a reallyyyy bad headache!" Futaba looked concerned and gave him a poke on his forehead, "Mom has great remedies for headaches, just ask her if you need something!" Akira let out a little sigh, "Thank you Futaba" he said smiling and ruffling up her hair. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn't do the big bro stereotype? Futaba giggled, "Stop that!" she said playfully and gently swatted his hand away. They both looked at Morgana who was chuckling to himself.</p><p>"Oh sorry! It's just you two are always like this." He teased. They both laughed in reply until something caught Akira's eye. It was a chess box, he got up and walked over to where it was, earning confused looks from everyone. "Chess? I guess if that's your thing." Futaba said from behind him with a bored tone. He reached to open the box before the voice from yesterday caused him to freeze, "Do you care for a game of chess?" </p><p>"Hey are you alright?" Morgana asked, carefully placing a hand onto his shoulder. Akira flinched under the touch and looked at him, not saying anything. Suddenly the entire aura of the cafe felt strange to him. "..I used to play..with someone..?" He choked out, the words becoming a question then a statement. But who? Morgana removed his hand from his shoulder, "I've never seen you play. But then again, you have just about a million friends." He was trying his best to be comforting but...</p><p>An image came and went just as quickly from his head, he could only see the glimpse of a pained smile and..,? Akira let out a painful gasp as the headache returned, this didn't feel right, this wasn't real. The familiar scent of coffee and curry even felt false right now. Grabbing his coat, he quickly ran outside only hearing everyone calling out his name in concern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connections so far...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira tries to put together what he knows so far about this mysterious person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira wandered aimlessly for a few hours before finally deciding to head back to Leblanc. He was looking for more places to hopefully help jog his memory. Nothing came back to him, although he really wasn't sure where to go either. He walked inside the dim café, spotting a note on the counter of the bar.<br/><br/><em>'Hey kid,</em><br/><em>I don't know what's going on but remember I'm always here for you.</em><br/><em>There's some curry in the fridge in case you're hungry.'</em></p><p>Akira smiled to himself, putting the note in his pocket and walking over to the fridge. He heated up the plate of curry, sitting down to start eating it. He'd have to thank Sojiro for this later. Maybe he should consider seeing Takemi about what's been going on lately? He sighed softly, then went to finish the rest of his dinner.</p><p>After finishing and cleaning up the plates he walked up to his room. He looked at the futon next to his TV noticing Morgana wasn't laying there. He enjoyed his friends company a lot, but he did tend to push a little bit. Although, it did show he cared which Akira did appreciate. Walking over to the bed, he allowed his body to plop on it exhausted. He looked at his phone noticing a few missed calls and message.</p><p>
  <strong>[Futaba Sakura]</strong>
</p><p>Futaba: hey are you okay?<br/>Futaba: im with mona still and were worried!!<br/>Futaba: sojiro and mom included of course!<br/>Futaba: they said i shouldnt push too much but message me when youre okay<br/>Futaba: youre like a big bro to me and i l love you ya know!</p><p>
  <strong>[Ann Takamaki]</strong>
</p><p>Ann: Hey Morgana said something was up!<br/>Ann: Dont let him worry his butt off hes going to hang with me and Shiho okay?<br/>Ann: But let me know if you need to talk!<br/>Ann: We can go all out girls talk and have icecream and watch movies if ya want!</p><p>Akira let out a sigh of relief, only a handful of people knew gladly. He knew Ann was only involved because Morgana and her were close. He needed time to figure out how to tell them or even how to bring this up. Maybe he would ask them tomorrow if they knew who this person was? It would be a long shot - but he hasn't tried to approach anyone about it yet except vaguely.</p><p>Laying onto his back, he looked up to stare at the ceiling. It felt a bit familiar, but this wasn't the first time he's done this either. And at this point, he was stopping himself from second-guessing every place now. Although he didn't know them, he wondered if they would think he was pathetic for looking so much into them. "I wonder if they'd laugh at me?" He wandered, chuckling mockingly at himself.</p><p>
  <em> "You're an idiot you know?"</em>
</p><p>At those words, Akira sat up quick in a panic, a loud gasp escaping his lips. Who? He looked down at his hands noticing he was lightly shaking. Who were they?! Taking in a deep breath, he let himself try and process all the relations to them so far.</p><p>Chess...The Jazz Club...LeBlanc...<br/>Honey brown hair...</p><p>What happened between the two of them that caused this person to be blocked out? Akira pulled his knees up to his chest and hugging them close. Everything was confusing. He almost wished he didn't go to Kichijoji that day, but he knew he would've gone later anyway. His only option was to go back and try and figure more out. He stared across the room at the wall where his desk was.<br/><br/></p><p>[<em>"Are you serious?"</em> Ă̷̧̜̤͎̰͓̯̗̙̂̇͘͜ͅk̵̢̨̛̛̦̥͙̹͖̞̮̝̘̞̊̉͒̊̑͗̆͐͑̎̎ͅͅͅe̵̛̦̳̫͓̖̩͖͉̥̣͌̇̃̄͑̉͊͘͜͜ć̷̛̥͇̮̹͉̣̝̫̝͔͔̮̹̒̈́̿̿̊̽̃̔̈̐̏͘h̵̺̬͓͇̠͓̠̘̘͚̎͗͆͛̐̕į̵̡͇̔͌̈́̕  glared at him, meeting his eyes with cold crimson eyes. Akira stared back for a few moments before looking away, nodding in response.]<br/><br/></p><p>"<em>Promise...</em>" he mumbled, not processing what came out of his own mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry this chapter was short! I'd rather it be short then really long and ongoing ya know? I'll be posting a new chapter every week! For now I hope you enjoyed :) Hopefully the next one will be a little longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Information time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira finally decides to make an attempt to ask his friends about the person. </p><p>~</p><p>"I wanted to ask you about something.." Ann's expression quickly grew more serious, "Sure, what's up?" She probably was trying not to sound too concerned, but it still showed in her voice. Although, a part of  Akira did appreciate that. He took in a breath to prepare himself, "This might sound strange but.. Do you remember someone possibly around our age? Honey brown hair?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Akira decided he would ask his friends about this person. He still only had a vague description of them, but it was worth a shot. He quickly combed his fingers through his hair to make it neater, then went downstairs. "Good morning." Sojiro greeted with a cup of coffee and a plate of curry. "Good morning." Akira started on his food and took out his phone, skimming the contacts. He saw Ann's name and decided she'd be a good start.</p><p>
  <strong>[Ann Takamaki]</strong>
</p><p>Akira: hey Ann, sorry I worried you and Morgana.<br/>Ann: Hi Akira! Its okay are you fine now?<br/>Akira: mostly yeah.<br/>Akira: im eating right now but<br/>Akira: do you think we could meet up?<br/>Ann: Yeah sure!<br/>Akira: underground mall?<br/>Ann: Yeah that's fine :)<br/>Akira: alright, ill meet you there.</p><p>After he finished eating, he told Sojiro he would be out for the day then headed towards the underground mall. Upon arrival, he spotted Ann almost immediately near one of the clothing stores. She was examining a shirt curiously, probably wondering if she should get it. "I think it'd be cute." Ann jumped a bit but when she turned around her face lit up. "Akira!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a welcoming hug, "You came to have that girls night after all?"</p><p>"No, not today." He shuffled a bit nervously once they pulled away, "I wanted to ask you about something.." Ann's expression quickly grew more serious, "Sure, what's up?" She probably was trying not to sound too concerned, but it still showed in her voice. Although, a part of  Akira did appreciate that. He took in a breath to prepare himself, "This might sound strange but.. Do you remember someone possibly around our age? Honey brown hair?"</p><p>Ann tilted her head to the side a bit, "That's not much of a description.." She then looked up, obviously trying to think about it. "But also...I don't think so?" Akira sighed and gave her a small smile, "That's alright, it isn't much to go on." "I'm sorry.." She sounded a bit defeated, so Akira quickly made an attempt to reassure her, "It's probably nothing, I have some other things to do today but let's do that girls night soon." She smiled a bit back, then nudged him on the arm playfully, "Yeah, you got this Aki!!" </p><p>After parting ways, Akira thought about someone else he could possibly ask. He looked at the contacts again, sitting on Makoto for a moment. She would probably know, but also the vague description would be even more of an issue. He might not pay attention to many people other than who he needs to know, but he knows there's probably a lot of people with honey brown...</p><p>
  <em>Honey brown...long? short? No...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>shoulder length...</em>
</p><p>He winced a bit as his head throbbed a bit from re-reaching into the inconsistent flashbacks, but at least he has one more detail now. <em>That could help but...</em> He kept scrolling and saw Ryujis's name next. Anyone he knew would more than likely know Ryuji, wouldn't they? They were close ever since the beginning.</p><p>
  <strong>[Ryuji Sakamoto]</strong>
</p><p>Akira: hey Ryuji.<br/>Ryuji: hi akiki!!!<br/>Ryuji: sup?<br/>Akira: are you busy today?<br/>Ryuji: thats sorta sudden<br/>Ryuji: im gonna hang with the track team but i gotta bit<br/>Ryuji: how come?<br/>Akira: could we meet up?<br/>Ryuji: hmm.. yea!! meet me in front of shujin!</p><p>When he arrived, Ryuji was leaning against the wall near where the school gates were. He was wearing his gym uniform which Akira could only guess he was practicing. Same old Ryuji. The blond boy spotted him walking up, waving and loudly yelling. "Hey!!!!! Akiki!!!" Akira couldn't help but let a slightly dumb smile come on his face. When he reached him, he was welcomed by a big warm smile, "It's been a while!"<em> We had ramen last week.</em> "It has, we need to go get some ramen together." Akira decided to say instead. Ryuji nodded and wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing him down to his level, "So, what didja wanna meet for?"</p><p><br/>"Oh uh... I had something I wanted to ask you." Akira almost actually let it slip from his mind for a moment. His friend always had a way of distracting and lighting up the mood, so it wasn't really much of a surprise. However, it would suck if he didn't get to ask after he already got them to meet up last minute like this. Ryuji gave him a surprise but curious expression, "What's up, man?" <em>He literally looks like a puppy...</em> Brushing off the thought, Akira finally decided to ask.</p><p>"Honey brown hair...shoulder length...our age..." Ryuji wondered out loud, looking around as he thought about it. "I'm sorry man, nothin' comes to mind. But then again, I've been so focused on track..." He sulked a bit, almost looked like he was pouting that he didn't have a good answer to Akira's question. "Hey don't look so defeated, it's fine." He ruffled up his hair, earning an annoyed but playful "Hey stop that!"</p><p>After they lightly wrestled a bit, Ryuji unlinked his arm and stood in front of him now. "If you get anythin' let me know, I am curious who your 'prince' is." Ryuji teased, sticking his tongue out playfully. Akira gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "My wha-" He then cut off before he could finish. <em>Prince?</em>  Ryuji, who was laughing stopped when he realized the other boy stopped mid-sentence, "Hey... did I say somethin' wrong?" <em>Prince...why does that..</em></p><p>Shaking it off, he focused on the concerned friend in front of him, "No, don't worry. I just zoned out for a moment." He lied, he really didn't want to concern him even more. Ryuji obviously wasn't fully buying it, their friends may tease Ryuji but he's not as dumb as they pick on him for. "Hey, you gotta get some more sleep! Well... I guess I'm not really one to talk.." Ryuji scratched under his nose with a small chuckle. Flipping open his phone, Ryuji looked at the time and let out a sigh, "Hey man, I gotta go but if ya want I can cancel for ya?" Akira, admittedly, thought about it for a moment. "No, I'll be fine, thank you though." He gave a warm smile to his friend.</p><p>Ryuji still showed that he was doubtful of his answer, but he didn't press on it luckily. "Okay, well call me if ya need anythin'" The two gave each other a hug, and not those typical 'guy' hugs an actual welcoming and comforting hug before they parted ways.</p><p>Once Akira was alone, he leaned against the spot Ryuji was previously at, looking down at his phone once more. <em>I could ask the others, but with such a vague description...</em> Suddenly his phone buzzed, surprising him a bit. </p><p>
  <strong>[Kasumi Yoshizawa]</strong>
</p><p>Kasumi: Hi senpai!<br/>Kasumi: Did you want to hang out?<br/>Kasumi: I'm in Kichijoji and I'm feeling dartsy!</p><p>
  <em>'Dartsy'</em>
</p><p>Kasumi: Wanna join me?</p><p>Kichijoji is what started all of this, but also he did miss his friend, and maybe hanging out with her could help.</p><p>
  <strong>[Kasumi Yoshizawa]</strong>
</p><p>Akira: sure ill head that way</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wish I came up with better chapter names ):. It's just sort of difficult sometimes, but here's the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Darts time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing just playing darts with your friend...unless?</p><p>_</p><p>Kasumi let out a sigh of relief, turning to him with a relieved expression. "Another win for us, senpai!" Akira looked at the darts again displaying their obvious win, "We did." "I knew you good, but still! Who've you been playing 701 with?" She had a playful tone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Approaching Penguin Sniper, Akira immediately spotted Kasumi, walking over to greet her. She gave him a cheerful smile and greeted him back, "Hi senpai! I'm sorry I invited you out pretty last minute!" He looked at the building, he's been here before with friends in the past, although it had been a while. "It's fine, I had nothing to do." Akira finally replied back, facing her again with a small smile.</p><p>"Well then, shall we go in?" Kasumi adjusted her ponytail a bit, tightening it so it doesn't come loose. <em>Does she ever wear her hair down?</em> Akira wondered a bit, noticing he's only seen his friend with her hair up. It made sense though, she seemed like the type always prepared to do some sort of gymnastic stunt.</p><p>"Hi welcome, what would you like to do today?" A man behind the counter greeted them, big smile and all. "Darts please." Akira answered politely, reaching into his coat to grab his wallet. "No no senpai, allow me!" Kasumi quickly spoke up, handing the man some cash to cover a game. He opened his mouth to stop her, but he stopped and just smiled back and thanked her instead. After the past few days, it was a nice treat.</p><p>The two of them approached the dart area, Kasumi putting her bag on one of the nearby chairs. She pulled out two water bottles, placing them onto the table and turning to Akira. "I brought water! It's important to stay hydrated even now!" She chimed happily, giving him a small wink. He chuckled lightly, "You're right, thank you." A small blush painted her cheeks, then looked at the dartboard looking like she was lost in thought for a moment.</p><p>"Hmm...It's been a while but not that long, so should we start with 501?" She finally said after a few seconds. "Yeah, that sounds good." Akira replied, taking off his coat to get more comfortable, placing it on the table next to their drinks. Sumire kept hers on, walking over to set the machine for them to play, turning to him afterward with a dart in her hand.  "You start, as usual, senpai!"<br/><br/>The game was most certainly a success, Kasumi almost slipped up but luckily Akira had enough muscle memory to help them out. He gave her encouraging words at the last hit and luckily it was enough to win the game. She jumped happily, showing her athletic skills a bit, clapping her hands together proudly. "We did it!" Akira wasn't much of a show-off when he won games, but he smiled back at her, "You did good." He praised. <em>But...</em> Suddenly Akira felt like he wanted to challenge her a bit more and apparently she could tell because she tilted her head to the side a bit in curiosity. "Want to play 701?" He asked, unintentionally having a bit of a smug expression. Kasumi smiled and crossed her arms across her chest, "You're on, senpai!" she proudly replied.<br/><br/>The game was a little bumpier this time, but they managed to win at the last of their turns combined. Kasumi had given a motivational cheer to return the one he gave earlier, which helped him feel more confident in throwing the last darts. Beside him, Kasumi let out a sigh of relief, turning to him with a relieved expression. "Another win for us, senpai!" Akira looked at the darts again displaying their obvious win, "We did." "I knew you good, but still! Who've you been playing 701 with?" She had a playful tone.</p><p>"I think it was just muscle memory and proficiency. Everyone always-" He stopped, looking at Kasumi with an obviously confused and concerned expression. "Senpai?" Her voice was gentle, careful, and Akira felt like he could barely hear her. "Who did I play with..." He mumbled half to himself, half out loud.<em> "I guess we make a good team."</em> A familiar voice spoke behind him, causing him to spin around. </p><p>He knew it was a fake, he knew it wasn't a real person, he knew that this was just another memory. But the person in front of him looked so real, even if he was faint by the blurred memory. Beige peacoat, red and green scarf, black gloves crossed across his chest. He was looking right at Akira with a smirk on his lips, he opened his mouth to say something else but Akira couldn't quite hear him. It was like something was blocking out those particular words because the only thing he caught was <em>"Right?"</em></p><p>A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to jump up and the image of him disappeared just like that. "Senpai, what's wrong...?" Kasumi spoke from behind him, her voice being real and clear. He slowly turned to face her, noticing her concerned expression and hearing a light gasp. "Senpai you're..." <em>crying...</em> He finished her sentence together in his head, noticing his face was indeed wet from tears. He didn't know why. He had the clearest image he'd probably muster and a voice, but no name. No proof of his existence. Nobody knew him, it was like he...</p><p>"I'm sorry...Did I bring up bad memories?" Akira was a bit confused by that question, but he brushed it off. He wiped the tears with his sleeve and managed the best smile he could, "No, I don't know what's been wrong..." He could feel his head throbbing with pain again, trying his best not to wince to cause more worry. "It's late, we should probably head back." He honestly just wanted to go home and go to sleep at this point.</p><p>Kasumi gave him a slight smile, nodding. "You're right." They walked together until they both had to part ways, with little conversation mostly due to Akira's pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Recovered Fragment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira walked slowly up to the attic exhausted, seeing a familiar figure on the futon as he approached the top of the stairs. Deep ocean blue eyes looked up at him, "Hey, welcome back!" The younger man greeted him, smiling. Akira gave an exhausted smile in return, "Hey Morgana." Morgana, a long time friend and technically attic-mate, someone who is there for him. "Are you doing better at all?" He asked, scooting over for Akira to sit next to him.</p><p>Akira hesitated for a moment on his answer. He could lie and act like everything was better than it was. But Morgana eventually would catch on, especially if he was back to staying with him. He could probably ask his friend to leave for more space, but he couldn't keep shoving that on Wakaba and Sojiro.</p><p>"Not really..." He finally decided to respond with, letting out an exhausted sigh. Morgana's expression immediately grew concerned at the answer, "Oh...Anything else happen?" He asked carefully, putting a hand gently on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Akira went through the events that had been occurring lately, more-so today at the Penguin Sniper.</p><p>The appearance of someone he felt he once knew but had somehow forgotten.<br/>The fact that nobody also remembered.<br/>Only Akira for some reason.<br/><br/>"I don't know why nobody remembers..." Akira finally choked out, burying his face into his hands, "I feel like I know this person so well and yet." He could feel Morgana pull him into a hug. "I don't really get it, but I feel everything will eventually come together..."</p><p>Akira hugged his friend back, he normally didn't let himself slip often, but tonight he needed it. "Why is it me?" He let out a small sob. Morgana didn't answer, possibly due to not having one, just listened and continued to hug him for as long as he needed. He may sometimes be a bit annoying, but he was one of Akira's closest friends.</p><p>The two of them sat there, the only sound being Akira's crying and the occasional creaking of the attic shifting. Finally, he pulled away, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "Thanks, Morgana.." He smiled, his voice slightly hoarse. "Of course!" Morgana chirped, smiling in return, "We should get some sleep now."</p><p>Akira gave an exhausted nod and the two of them went to their designated sleeping spots. Morgana on the futon and Akira in his own bed, of course. "Goodnight, Akira!" Morgana spoke from across the room. "Goodnight, Mona," Akira replied, staring up at the ceiling before he drifted off into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this chapter was so late! I've been busy and had a lot going on and I know how short it is doesn't make up for it - but I will with the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'll hold onto your glove. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title should be obvious enough but it's time for Akira to remember an important piece of memories he had forgotten!</p><p>-</p><p>Akira froze. He didn't even get a chance to put the glove down. He glanced back down at it, his face was pale, almost scared. He was lightly shaking. "A.."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira was exhausted when he woke up - possibly more exhausted than he's felt in a long time. He probably hadn't felt like this since his persona awakened. His entire body ached, possibly due to tossing and turning all night, and his eyes were puffy from the crying. He looked over to where Morgana normally slept, noticing a small note was in his place. Walking over, he picked it up to examine it.</p><p>
  <em>[ Hey!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I went out to go grab some stuff.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll be back!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Mona ]</em>
</p><p>Akira smiled to himself, he was so grateful for his close friend.  Looking around the attic, he noticed it was messier than usual. Not that it was surprising, considering his current mental state. Normally he made a point in keeping the attic as clean as possible, but he couldn't really blame himself. "I should clean..." He mumbled to himself, stretching and then getting to work.</p><p>He first made his bed, fluffing some of the pillows for them to be more comfortable. He watered his plant, feeling a bit bad that he's been neglecting it lately. Haru would kill him if she found out. He picked up any stray piece of clothing, setting in a small pile to wash later, then proceeded on dusting.</p><p>The room felt a lot better now, even if it were only a few things here and there, it was a lot cleaner. Morgana hadn't come back yet, so Akira decided to clean under the work desk since it felt like the last thing to do. He used a nearby broom to sweep under, pulling out anything that may be under it. Most of it was trash, but something he swept out caught his eye.</p><p>Leaning over, he picked up a fabric, which looked to be a leather glove. <em>Strange... I don't wear gloves nor does Morgana...</em> He thought, examining it closer. He didn't see another pair while cleaning, this one being the left one. It looked very worn out from use, which was even stranger since again, nobody that lived up in the attic wore gloves. Maybe Wakaba?</p><p>I'll worry about it later. He thought before he was about to put it on the desk.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll hold onto your glove."</em>
</p><p>Akira froze. He didn't even get a chance to put the glove down. He glanced back down at it, his face was pale, almost scared. He was lightly shaking. "A.."</p><p>
  <em>[ Akira slammed his fist against the metal door, his entire body was shaking. This couldn't be real. Akechi wasn't... He felt a hand gently place on his shoulder, looking over he realized it was Haru. Despite her own feelings towards Akechi, she looked so concerned.. always so supportive... "Joker I..." She spoke, but she was obviously lost for words. What could anyone say? His readings were gone... Akechi  was... ]</em>
</p><p>"Akechi..." Akira didn't even notice he stepped back onto his bed. He just let himself plop down on it, still holding the glove tightly in his hand. <em>How...How did I forget...</em> His mind and heart were racing, he didn't know why but somehow he forgot him...</p><p>No matter how much Akira tried to pull a grip on himself, he couldn't stop shaking, his tight on the glove never loosened up. His head was screaming at him, memories of his formal rival? friend? He didn't even hear the approaching footsteps up the attic and the dropping of a bag falling. He barely registered Morgana in front of him, with wide concerned blue eyes, saying something that Akira couldn't seem to understand.</p><p>"Akechi...Akechi..<em>.Akechi..</em>."</p><p>Those were the only words leaving Akira's mind as he kept wondering why in the hell he forgot. What caused him to forget. Despite the things Akechi did, he didn't want to just forget him, he enjoyed the time they did have.</p><p><em>"I didn't bring up bad memories, did I?"</em><br/><br/>Suddenly Kasumi's voice was louder than the rest of the memories. <em>Bad memories...?</em> Akira finally looked up to meet Morgana's gaze, he was practically panicking now from the lack of responses.  "Morgana...I have to do something..."  He managed to choke out, his throat felt tight as if he were on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Do something? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Morgana answered,  giving him a light shake. Akira managed a small, weak smile, "I remember..." He said in almost a whisper, "Akechi I...remember..."</p><p>Morgana tilted his head a bit to the side in obvious confusion, "Akechi...?"  He looked away for a moment as if he were trying to remember. A moment of silence passed between the two of them, which Akira could swear he saw a small flash of remembrance in Morgana's eyes. But when his friend looked back, he smiled softly and just nodded,  "Okay...I understand. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"</p><p>Akira kept a small smile, before getting dressed.</p><p>
  <strong>[Kasumi Yoshizawa]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Akira:</strong> can we meet up?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again I am so sorry for the delay in chapters recently! Things have been really hectic lately but I still hope you're enjoying either way! I also apologize for this chapter being short!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>